


I wanted to start a new chapter in my life not an entire saga

by Crow_with_a_knife_irl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim can actually feel more than lust thanks to link, It isn't much but it's honest work, Kinda background Ghirahim x Demise it is really abusive and is pretty much an arrangement for sex, Link (Legened of Zelda) is a mess, Link is a savior, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_with_a_knife_irl/pseuds/Crow_with_a_knife_irl
Summary: Link becomes Ghirahim's roommate and will get much more than he bargained for. Link was really not ready to get involved with the criminal underworld even a tad bit, he just wants to get through school.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	1. Deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link decides to become Ghirahim's roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy I really love modern AUs and this ship so yeah hopefully it's enjoyable enough. Oh and rating will probably go up eventually.

His skin was pale with cool undertones and looked almost a sickly grey. It kinda looked like link's the first time link had used green hair dye and took a bath to get the extra out. That was a big mistake he looked like that for days. With his snow white hair which matched his lips and the dark purple stripes under his eyes he looked more like an exotic animal than human. He also gave off a strange aura. Link knew he should probably hightail it out of there and find a different apartment and roommate, however the living room was clean, the rent was cheap, and it was a close walk to campus. 

"Helloooo Mr. Head in the clouds." 

Link shook his head snapping back into focus as the now very irritated sonorous voice grabbing his attention again.

"As I was saying, my job is let's just say peculiar so there will be many people coming in and out at all hours. If you here any loud noises don't worry, especially about the screams," he finished with a big wink and a grin. 

Ah so he had _that_ kind of job. It really was no surprise with how beautiful he looked. Also explained why the rent was extra cheap. Link just nodded in response to the man. He sighed and continued.

"So are you still willing to be my roommate."

Link nodded again.

"Quite a quiet one aren't you Skychild," he said with a chuckle. 

Link startled at the nickname wondering why he had called him that and then he remembered that this man's first impression of him was him having his head in the clouds. Link sighed at making a horrible first impression. 

"Great I already had the lease brought up. Just sign here." 

He pointed at a space as he shoved the paper forward with a pen. Link signed his name sloppily on the line. He was glad Zelda wasn't there because she would nag him for signing a legal documents so poorly, hell she would probably be yelling at him to get the hell out of there. Link didn't care though, the man seemed nice enough and seemed likely to act like he was a bump on a log which would probably be beneficial for the both of them.

"Oh I should probably tell you this," the man said in a flippant tone, "my name is Ghirahim. And you are not to tell anyone of the going ons here got it Skychild," he ended with a threatening hiss. 

Link nodded vehemently. 

"Good good. I hope this deal works out smoothly for the both of us." 

Ghirahim extended his hand to Link. Link shook it and felt as though he were making a deal with the devil. This whole interaction was starting to give him anxiety.

"When do I move in?" Link asked in a small voice.

"As soon as today." 

Link nodded and left with a wave to go finish packing so he could rent a moving truck tomorrow. He was excited to move into a new apartment even with such an eccentric man. He really was tired of living with Zelda's constant nagging. He loved her dearly and appreciated her help and guidance but living with it was had just finally become too much. Link bounded down the steps and out of the complex eager to get back to what was about to be his old apartment, itching to start a new chapter in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I didn't edit this at all before posting.


	2. Move in day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link moves in what a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to ge the next chapter up so soon. I hope you enjoy.

Link parked the truck and rushed to and up through the apartment building the pink peeling walls rushing by so fast they almost looked pristine along with the chipping white metal railing and stained green and pink floral carpet. Once he reached his new apartment he knocked hard on the door. He waited. He got no response. He knocked again harder and waited again. Finally his new roommate burst open the door wearing a short red silk robe with what looked like nothing underneath, and started exasperatedly yelling.

"What the fuck do you wa-" "Oh it's just you Skychild," he said more kindly but still annoyed. "What do you want."

"I'm moving in," Link said sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yes."

"Now."

"OF ALL goddess forsaken times, I'm busy child. I'm seeing a client." Ghirahim tried to control his rage and make it into cool anger.

"I need to return the truck soon."

Ghirahim sighed. "Of course you fucking do."

Rubbing his face he slunk back inside the apartment and dug around in coats hung near the door until he found his key. He opened the door to Link slumped and looking dejected who immediately lit up as Ghirahim reappeared. Ghirahim threw the key at him and he caught it fumbling it just a little.

"Can't keep the door propped open especially for a while so you'll need that. Now just be as quiet as possible and ignore anything you hear just as I said."

Link nodded and was off like a bullet. He was not looking forward to cramming all his stuff in the rickety old elevator but what other choice did he have. Living on the fourth floor might have been a mistake, it could have been the fifth or sixth, but still. As Link reached the truck he put in his earbuds, opened up the back and grabbed some boxes. He really should have gotten a cart to help him move everything but it was too late now. The ride in the elevator was just as nerve wracking and cramped as he assumed. Once he was finally off he got to the door and opened it hoping Ghirahim wouldn't actually lock it and make him use the key because the less times he had to set down the boxes the better. He went to the room that was now his which blessfully had the door open, and set the boxes in the middle of the room. The room was just as he had seen before slightly dusty with dark green chipping walls and dark hardwood flooring, he really needed to buy some rugs for it. Sighing Link put the boxes in the middle of the floor and went out to continue the process of getting everything in the room.

Once he finally had everything in the room he took the truck back and then walked back to his new home. He was looking forward to just crashing. As he walked into the apartment he almost ran into someone trying to leave who just gave him a dirty look and pushed him out of the way. Link was shocked but knew not to question it. Once inside he locked the door and when straight into his new room. He flopped down onto his bare mattress that was sitting on the floor against the right wall and the wall with the door. He hummed to himself as he heard Ghirahim walk to the shared bathroom that was in between the two rooms and start the shower. Link decided it was high time to take a nap and curled up on his bed after kicking off his shoes wishing he would have grabbed a blanket but too lazy to grab one now. He faded of into sleep thinking about what he should do for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the chapters being so short I'll eventually try and make them longer but shorter ones are easier especially when it's just set up.


	3. Yeet Pimzza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sticks his nose in serious business that isn't his (of course he does) but at least he gets pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this much either I really need to start doing that.

Link woke up to a loud harsh voice. He crept towards his door and opened it slowly. He couldn't see anything but he could hear the voice more clearly. It wasn't Ghirahim's that was for sure.

"Where the fuck is the money huh I gave you enough goods to make twice as much as you've given me."

Link crept forward more to see around the corner into the living room just in time to see a large black man with messy flaming orange hair slap Ghirahim hard across the face. Without thinking Link charged forward with a shout suprising both of the men. Ghirahim reacted first and stepped firmly between Link and the man.

"Skychild, go back to your room.  Now . This has nothing to do with you," Ghirahim said sternly but with a pleading look in his eyes. Then he whispered, "put on your headphones too, loud." 

Link nodded and scampered out despite wanting to stand his ground. He understood him being there would make it worse but he still felt that he should do his best to help protect Ghirahim. He might 6not know him nearly at all but they were roommates and that had to mean something, besides Link would help absolutely anyone. He slammed his door shut, locking it for good measure, threw himself onto the bed, and jammed in his earbuds cranking the volume all the way out. Link hugged himself while snuggling under his blanket feeling like a small kid with an abusive parent. He realized he was in way over his head and had no clue what to do. He should probably move back with Zelda but he was too stubborn and determined to have his freedom. He technically could move into a different place but he really didn't have enough money to do so. With thoughts of what to do and what could be happening to Ghirahim racing through his head, Link fell back asleep to just try and block it all out. Hopefully when he woke it all would just be a bad dream. 

~

When Link woke he felt really fuzzy and realized his earbuds were tangled around him in bed. Suddenly everything came back to him and he scrambled out of his bed to see any aftermath he could find. He walked quietly listening for any sounds. All he heard was the faint sound of music coming from Ghirahim's room. He looked at the living room finding that nothing was out of place. It all gave Link a very uneasy feeling. He remembered he needed to eat and still had no idea what to do about it, hell he didn't even know what time it was and he kinda didn't want to know. He was torn between knocking on Ghirahim's door to ask about food in the apartment and just walking out to a gas station right as Ghirahim stepped out of his room. He immediately spotted Link and came towards him menacing and a little quick backing Link against the wall. He looked a lot worse for wear, too many bruises and a cut on his lip. He was in a long dark red and mustard yellow robe which was the most Link had ever seen him in. He knew it definitely was no coincidence.

"You stupid impulsive unaware child," Ghirahim started with a harsh hiss. "Sticking your nose in other people's business." 

Ghirahim swung his hand towards Link's face. He flinched hard but instead of getting the harsh slap he expected Ghirahim caressed the side of his face and then grabbed in a tight grip angling Link's face up so that he was looking directly into his eyes. 

"Listen to me this is very important. Are you listening?"

Link nodded the best he could.

"Good. When you see Mast- Mister Demise go the fuck into your room as fast as possible. Got it."

Link nodded again, more frantic than before.

"Good." Ghirahim quickly released him and stalked towards the kitchen muttering, "if it weren't for you being such a fucking idiot I might have actually had a good enough evening for once."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I, let me see your wounds is there anything that needs-"

"Look I'm flattered you'd offer but you're much too late Skychild."

"I-"

"Shut up and eat," Ghirahim said as he walked towards him with a pizza box while taking a piece for himself. He shoved the box with the rest of it into Link as he somehow gracefully ate his slice while walking back to his room, closing the door with a slight slam.

Link had nearly fumbled the box but had thankfully been able to flop the top closed fast enough. 

Link took the pizza into his room and opened it relieved to see it was just cheese, having to deal with the random topping choices of people could be such a pain. Link quickly dug into the pizza that was surprisingly still a bit above room temperature. After eating three pieces he closed up the one piece left in the box for breakfast hoping Ghirahim wouldn't be mad about it. Then he searched through one of the boxes labeled sheets, blankets, and pillows, which of course was thanks to Zelda, and grabbed out a mass of sheets and pillows. He tossed them on the bed making sure there was some pillow vaguely at the head of the mattress and then snuggled into the mass after he plugged in his phone and put on some lofi. Despite all the naps Link was still beat for the day and was very happy to sleep and ignore everything for another moment more. He decided to count sheep as he drifted off to sleep to avoid thinking of other things and it actually worked and lulled him to sleep.


End file.
